The illustrative embodiments disclosed in the present application are useful in systems including those for processing forms and more particularly are useful in systems including those for processing forms using a digital pen.
Traditional paper based forms are used in many situations. Typically, a form will include pre-printed information and pre-printed boxes for data input. A salesman in the field or a customer in a store might fill in such a traditional form. In such a situation, a salesman or customer would fill in some information on the form and the form would be sent to a central processing location by mail or facsimile. The data on the form would typically be scanned or keyed in by an operator.
In using a traditional pre-printed form, the user fills in data input spaces using an ink pen. The form is then sent for processing. Accordingly, the user may not be able to ascertain required information and may submit a partially filled in form.
A reference entitled Apparatus and Method For Editing Electronic Documents is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,648 issued Apr. 27, 1999 to Henderson and is incorporated herein by reference. The reference describes a system for scanning in an original document and then using a digitizing pen in conjunction with the scanned document.